The Little Things About Elsa
by Rosie2009
Summary: "Hello, new-diary-that-I-just-got-from-town-yesterday, I'm Anna. Well, to be exact "Princess" Anna, but just call me Anna. So maybe I should introduce my entire purpose of writing this. This whole diary is dedicated to (drumroll please!) writing about my sister." Sisterly fluff, no romanticism.


June 1st

Hello, new-diary-that-I-just-got-from-town-yesterday, I'm Anna. Well, to be exact "Princess" Anna, but just call me Anna. So maybe I should introduce my entire purpose of writing this. This whole diary is dedicated to (drumroll please!) writing about my sister. She is the awesomest. Yes, awesomest is a word. At least in my dictionary. And I've heard my dictionary isn't your usual dictionary.

Okay, back on track. My sister is the awesomest person I know. She's the best because her ice powers are (to put it mildly) unbelievably super rad! Oh, I forgot to mention that my sister _has_ ice powers. Oops, my bad… She can shoot out ice sculptures easily. Just a wave of her hand and BAM! Perfection. She also made this totally sweet snowman named Olaf. He was the one we made together as kids! He has a carrot nose and coals on his body… Well, I'm pretty much describing your average every day snowman! He's way specialer (yep, totally a word) than I'm making it sound.

But back to Elsa. My sister - the best, warmest person ever. I absolutely adore her. Even though she doesn't see how wonderful she is, I do for her. And I'll keep seeing it for her until she finally sees it herself.

Oh! I almost forgot to tell you what she looks like. She's got platinum blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and is lithe and graceful. Way more than I am, that's for sure. I don't think I've ever seen my sister trip. Not even once! It's really frustrating sometimes. Especially since I've been trying to be less clumsy. Unfortunately, I really think I stink at it. So far, I've only accomplished not running into the suits of armor at the bottom of the stairs. And it's not every day that I do that well.

Okay, sorry, I veered off onto the wrong track again, AKA me. You'll soon see that I do that a lot. It's just the way I am. Which is another thing I need to fix. But oh, well. I'm taking on each issue one at a time.

This whole diary is about finding out stuff about my new sister. Not my "new" new sister, but my old sister that I just got back. Anywho, I'm heading off to ask her- subtly, of course- what her favorite color is. I'll be back tomorrow to tell you all about it! Wish me luck!

June 2nd

Okey dokey. I've got a really cool answer that I just can't wait to share!

Her favorite color is red-orange! I have no idea why. When I asked her, she just gave me this strange smile and said that we would have to talk about it later. I don't really mind, though. I get that it's a really big adjustment to be super open about feelings. After all, it's been only a week since the Thaw and "My Super Awesome Adventure up the North Mountain." Elsa just needs a little time. I guess I can't expect us to be best friends all at once. Thirteen years will make you kinda awkward.

But never mind that! I am determined to discover everything- and I do mean _everything_ about my sister. I'll get back to you tomorrow and let you know the answer to my next question- does Elsa have a hobby?

June 3rd

Hey, I'm back. I mean, I'm not back, I'm Anna but- wait a minute, I'm getting off the main subject here. Elsa's hobby is… (drum roll please) NOTHING! She said that she really hadn't thought about having a hobby and asked did reading books count. I was like, "Duh. No, reading is not a hobby." A hobby is like Paper Mache, ballet, chess… Well, probably not chess since that's more of a game, but you see what I'm getting at! I'm going to have to get her a hobby…

I also have another piece of rather exciting news. Our cousin from Corona is coming to Arendelle tomorrow! She was at Elsa's coronation, but that didn't exactly turn out so well for obvious reasons… But she wanted a chance to meet us when Elsa was not so stressed and wasn't so… Freezy. I'll be sure to write up how Elsa does with the visit.

For now, I leave you with my next question for Elsa- what is her favorite food? Hopefully still chocolate. That's my favorite!

June 4th

Man, that was a bash! Rapunzel (our cousin) is soooo fun! She's supposed to come back again soon. Elsa did well, except for Rapunzel's sudden hug when she got here. Rapunzel's a real hugger, which I don't mind. I just rolled with it. Elsa was really stiff the whole time Rapunzel hugged her, and looked really relieved when she finally let go.

Rapunzel's husband came with her and he was really nice, too. Don't tell anybody, but he used to be a wanted thief. I automatically could understand how Rapunzel felt. I've got a guy that's a bit… unconventional, too. Eugene (her husband) and Kristoff (my guy) hit it off pretty nicely. They seemed to like each other pretty well.

Maybe the most interesting thing about Rapunzel is that she used to have hair that was really, really long and it glowed and it even healed people. This kinda shocked me because she has really short brown hair now.

Dang. I forgot to describe how she looked. She has short brown hair that comes above her shoulders, she's got green eyes, and she never wears shoes. Which is awesome! How many people do I know that doesn't wear shoes ever? NONE! Well, except for Rapunzel, of course.

As far as emotionally, a thing I found quite different about her is that she didn't have a problem sharing how she was stolen away from her parents when she was a baby and was raised by a crazy woman that used her to stay forever young. Elsa could really learn something from her openness. Not that I mind her shyness, I think it's just part of her. I just wish she could be just a bit more open with me.

Alas, if I could write every sweet thing Elsa said to me or did for me in a day, this book would be so full. Even though it's been only a few days since I started this diary, Elsa's been doing a lot of stuff that's just really nice and I can't write them all down.

Just today, before Rapunzel got here, she took my face, licking her thumb and wiping a bit of chocolate off of my cheek. I was a bit surprised, but she quickly let go of me after she got the chocolate off since Kai announced Rapunzel's arrival, and she had to be all queenly and junk.

Speaking of chocolate, I did get my answer to my question about Elsa's favorite food. Elsa's favorite food is still CHOCOLATE! I was really happy. We've still got that in common. Which is really awesome.

Anyways, my next question for my sister dearest is what is her favorite song?

June 5th

Her favorite song is "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?" Well, knowing me, you know exactly what I did. I tried to make her sing it! She has an absolutely gorgeous voice, and I know this because we've sang together before and on her solos, she slays! Unfortunately, Elsa never did sing "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?" for me, but instead settled on singing a different song with me. We had a great time singing a brand-new song that we made up.

As a result, I figured out another thing about Elsa completely by accident. Elsa is incredible at making up rhymes spur of the moment. I am too, but I'm not near as good as Elsa. She is just so poetic!

Now I'm going to ask her if she can dance. After all, Elsa said that she _didn't_ dance not that she couldn't.

June 6th

Yes, she can dance. And quite well too, may I add. I asked her a long list of all sorts of crazy dances that popped into my mind. I ask her about waltz, clogging, belly dancing- heck, I even asked her if she could table dance! Every kind that I thought of, she said that she could do. I then demanded that she teach me her seemingly unlimited knowledge of dance.

She started out not wanting to teach me. I simply shrugged my shoulders, hopped on top of the dining table (we were eating dinner), and I started to dance. Right about the time that I was going to attempt to flip, she stopped me and brought me upstairs to her room.

She asked me which one I'd like to learn first. I told her eagerly that I wanted to clog. She, much to my irritation, rolled her eyes at me and set forth to positioning my feet, saying that I was a bit too loose with my stance.

After various times of trying to get this right, I begged her to stop showing me and do it herself.

Elsa seemed quite nervous - I guess she was embarrassed? I dunno – and it took me a while of pleading to get her to do it. Finally, after forever, she zapped herself some ice clogs and got to it. I was really impressed at how fast she could do it. She was absolutely amazing! I then asked her to do that weird Russian dance where they squat, and she easily did that as well, however it took a lot of persuasion. I think she did most of the dances out of pure irritation at me for pestering her about it.

But no matter! I got my answer and that's what counts. My next question will be if she knows any foreign languages. All these exotic dances have got me in a foreigney mood.

June 7th

Hola, hallo, bonjour, and dia dhuit. Otherwise, hello. It turns out that Elsa does know lots of foreign languages. She even taught me to say hello in several of them! That's the mess of hoogly-boogly at the beginning.

She's like really talented. She has more talent in her big toe than I've got in my whole body. She really is awesome. I wish I could do all the things she can.

So the next question for el sistero is does she have any weird allergies?

June 8th

Okay… Turns out that she is really, really, really, really, seriously allergic to fur of any kind, shape or size. Dang, I guess that means I won't be smuggling in that cute kitten I found at the docks. Poop.

She's also allergic to strawberries, which is really terrible! I absolutely adore strawberries. They're so sweet and tangy and strawberryish.

I feel so sorry for her that she can't eat any. The ones covered in chocolate are awesome!

Of course, this reminds me that I'm going to need to keep an eye on her at parties and make sure that she doesn't eat any on accident. I suppose I'll be her royal taste-tester. I'll take a bite of everything on her plate before she eats it.

Well… Maybe not, that'd be kinda weird. Anyways, I shall ask her tomorrow what her favorite subject is. She's probably not like lazy ol' me who doesn't like any kind of learning.

June 9th

MY SISTER'S A FRICKIN' GEEK! And to make things worse a _math_ geek. Elsa likes proofs and arithmetic sequences and quadratics, whatever all that weird stuff is. She started trying to explain all of it to me and I got lost somewhere around "here's how you do it."

Well, no matter what, I still love my sister dearly. And besides, I kinda like that she's so smart. I know I could never do any of it. Not without a lot of hard work on my part at least.

I really hope that one day I'll be half as great as Elsa is. She is the smartest, sweetest, beautifulest person I know. Maybe I'll ask her next about who her hero is. I've always looked up to her, so I easily have my answer. But alas, this journal is not about me. It's about Elsa.

June 10th

Oh my gosh. I think I'm trying to cry now actually. I really thought I had gotten over this earlier today. Anyway, Elsa told me that her hero is me and that just totally blows me away.

I don't understand why she'd ever look up to me. Even though she said it was because I'm kind, loving, and all that, I can't believe that my obvious faults don't overshadow that. I mean, I'm not at all formal or regal or all that stuff that she is. I'm clumsy and immature and just… her polar opposite. But I'm gonna write what she told me right down here because I like it (although mostly because she told me to- she somehow figured out I'm writing a diary about her).

"You're you and that's what makes you special. Despite our differences,

The thing that really matters most is the common ground we share in that

We love each other." – Elsa

Okay… Sorry for the teardrops I've left on this page that'll make it all shrivelyish. I've got a bad case of the emotions today. I think it's just like a buildup. After all, I haven't really cried or anything since the Thaw, and I know how I get after a while of bottling it all up. I'm good at keeping up my brave face, though. I'll be okay.

I'm going to ask her tomorrow what would be her most favorite place to go to.

June 16th

I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't written to you in a while. I've been so busy doing stuff that I totally forgot about the diary.

So… To answer the question that I told you last time I was going to ask her, Elsa said that she'd really like to go to Venice or Rome. I totally agree with her. It's so beautiful in Italy with all their architecture. I always liked the idea of floating along on a boat on a water street. I've also always wondered if all roads really do lead to Rome. I followed one road for a while the other day, but didn't even get close to Rome before Elsa had a search party after me with her at the head of it.

I totally understand why she was in a ruffle, but I still wonder how in the world she missed the note I left her. Elsa said she never saw it and she was in such a panicked frenzy that all she could think about was where I was.

It was really sweet, but I wouldn't have really went all the way to Rome. I'm rash, but not that rash.

I can't really think of anything to ask, so I'll let you know when I get a question and an answer.

December 15th

I thought I'd tell you that, as sad and horrid as it is, I don't really need this diary anymore because… I think I've almost solved the puzzle that is Elsa. I know every little thing about her.

I know how she sleeps every night, I know what her greatest fear is besides her powers- heck, I even know how she likes her tea and at what time.

Now that I don't have any questions left for her, I guess I'll leave you with this: my sister really is the best. I couldn't ask for anyone more perfect, more sweet, more caring, more loving, and… well, more Elsaish.

Because my sister is the best sister for me.

Nothing can change that ever fivever.

I love Elsa, and to me,

That's all that matters.


End file.
